


Morning Sex with Billy H/C

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Requested: Smutty morning sex headcanonsIt's not as smutty as asked, but good enough :)





	Morning Sex with Billy H/C

  * Weekend mornings consisted of you and Billy being wrapped around each other cuddling until noon
  * But that’s only if Billy doesn’t wake up with morning wood
  * If he does, you know damn well he would be waking you up some way or another
  * Either surprising you by eating his breakfast early or giving you a nice little fucking wake up call ( _see what i did there, lol_ )
  * Billy was the first to wake up, with of course none other than, morning wood
  * After a good stretch and yawn, he peers over at your sleeping form and smiles
  * You were curled up in a ball with your back towards him wearing pink panties and one of his shirts that rode up to your waist exposing your backside
  * He eye’s your ass that’s laying there for him to see, how nice it looks, round and firm
  * You already had light bruises on your cheeks from the night before when he completely ruined you, gripping your ass so tight he left marks
  * He smirks at the thought of what he did to you that night, he had you begging to let you cum while he drilled you from behind
  * He would do the same thing to you again, but it was early and he was lazy, but he sure was horny
  * Billy traces the form of your ass with his finger lightly, admiring you, thinking about how good you’re going to feel against him
  * He cups your cheek in his hand and gently squeezes, lightly moaning to himself
  * He pulls your panties to the side and slides his finger up and down your folds making you stir a little
  * Pushing a little harder he dips his finger in between your folds and traces your hole with his finger before dipping all the way in slowly
  * You start to moan, waking up to Billy’s finger exploring you. He moves his finger to your clit and presses on it firmly, drawing circles
  * _“good morning my beautiful girl, time to wake up”_  Billy coo’s in his deep, sleepy voice in your ear
  * You whimpered again when his speed increases slightly around your clit, your hips jerking into his hand as his movements continue to give you pleasure
  * Billy moves his hand from you causing you to whine softy,  _“Billy…”_
  * _“patience baby girl…”_
  * He scoots closer to you, his warm body pressed against yours. He takes his cock in his hand and strokes himself a couple of times
  * He strokes the head of his cock between your folds to get himself wet and pushes into you slowly, feeling your tightness engulf him deliciously
  * _“fuck you feel so good”  
_
  * He hits bottom and lays still against you just relishing at the feeling of your warmth, both of you twitching at the feeling of each other
  * Billy grips your hips gently and starts to thrust his hips slowly against you
  * Pulling back and pushing back in
  * He could feel everything and it was amazing!
  * He lets out a long moan against the back of your neck, you felt his hot breath against your skin, creating goosebumps
  * Billy wraps his arm around you and cups your breast in his hand, playing with your nipple
  * He presses his lips to your shoulder and kisses you gently, his light whimpers fan across your warm skin
  * You turn your head towards him, grabbing him by the back of he head and start kissing him while your bodies were still connected, his thrusts never faltering
  * Your bodies pressed together, limbs tangled within each other as his hips gain speed, that familiar band burning deep inside wanting to snap
  * Billy’s hand slides down your body and starts to rub your clit making your body jerk against his at the wonderful feeling
  * _“Billy, faster please!”_  you start to beg.
  * Your breathing increases as you can feel your orgasm fast approaching with each of his movements
  * His hips again speed, thrusting into you faster
  * You arch your back and his cock hits your g-spot over and over
  * _“Billy – I’m gonna cum…”_  you grip the sheets tight when your orgasm washes over you 
  * Your hips buck into his creating more friction as you came around his cock
  * Soon, Billy starts to cum inside of you, spilling his hot seed into your pulsing pussy
  * Both of your needy moans fills the room, riding out each others highs
  * Slowing to a stop, Billy wraps his arm back around you again and holds you close to him, sighing in content
  * He presses light kisses all over your shoulder blade and up to your neck, breathing you in as much as he can just loving the feel of you against his body
  * _“Hope you hadn’t planned on doing anything today…”_  Billy says gruffly against you ear
  * _“Why’s that baby?”_
  * _“….i plan on just us laying like this all day long. I don’t ever want to let go of you.”_
  * You take his hand and kiss the palm of it and hold his arm against your chest, hugging him tight
  * _“I don’t plan on letting go of you either.”_




End file.
